La Joven Que Me Robó El Corazón
by AbSeMaJe
Summary: Jack Frost cansado de la eternidad, decidió hacer un recorrido por un lago congelado, fue ahí, donde conoció a Lynette, una hermosa joven que le robó el corazón. JackxOC Espero que les guste. One-Shot


¡Hola, Hola! Aquí les traigo este One-shot de este personaje que me cautivo desde que lo vi. Disculpen si tiene errores. La idea me nació desde que vi la película hace mas de un año pero no me había animado a escribirla. La historia se desarrolla después de la película.

El Origen De Los Guardianes no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dreamwords pero la historia es mi completa autoría, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Habían pasado muchos años desde que finalmente Jack Frost recordó quien fue en realidad, aun así el espíritu de la diversión sentía que algo hacía falta en su… ¿vida?

Su amigo Jamie, ya era un adulto mayor y por ende ya no lo podía ver, así fue con los demás amigos de este y así seria siempre, si bien, seguía haciendo más amigos, cuando estos se convertían en adultos terminaban olvidándolo, eso era en parte algo que lo fastidiaba.

Pero como guardián que era, eso era parte de su trabajo y tenía que aceptarlo como tal, aunque debía reconocer que la eternidad ya se le estaba haciendo más que enfadosa.

Cierto día se encontraba haciendo un recorrido por un lago congelado en un pueblo alejado de la civilización , aunque no estaba nevando, hacia demasiado frío, cosa que él amaba, pudo percibir que unos niños de alrededor de diez u once años jugaban cerca del lago, ambos eran observados por cierta jovencita que yacía sentada sobre una gran piedra.

A Jack le llamó mucha la atención esta muchachita, a pesar de que solo observaba a los niños jugar, ella también se divertía con ellos sin moverse de la roca.

Se acercó lentamente a mirar más de cerca, los niños brincaban, corrían de un lado a otro y la joven quien por cierto no podía negar que era realmente hermosa, tenía su cabello extremadamente largo y ondulado era rubia y de ojos sumamente azules, su piel podría decirse que era igual de blanca que él, aparentaba ser más o menos de la misma edad que él tenía cuando todavía no moría, la joven sonreía para los niños, al parecer ella era su hermana mayor.

Una vez cerca, quedó detrás de la ojiazul, la cual volteó rápidamente ya que había sentido una fría pero a la vez cálida presencia, Jack rápidamente huyo de ahí al ver que la joven volteaba hacia atrás, ¿fue su imaginación o la joven había sentido su presencia?

-Es hora de irnos- dijo la rubia.

-¡Ahh nooo!- dijeron al unísono.

–Aun queremos seguir jugando- dijo el más pequeño de estatura, quien también era de cabello rubio con ojos azules.

-¡Siii! No seas mala hermanita- dijo el niño más alto de los dos, el cual tenía el cabello color miel y tenía los ojos color esmeralda.

-Recuerden que esta noche… ¡me toca preparar la cena!- dijo la joven.

-¡¿En serio?!- dijeron al unísono los pequeños.

La joven sonrió, pues habia ganado, sus pequeños hermanos amaban su comida, siempre utilizaba ese método para que le obedecieran, de pronto escuchó un ligero ruido por entre los arbustos, volteó a mirar pero no habia nada más allí, volvió a mirar a sus hermanos quienes solo sonreían.

Se paró lentamente mientras tomaba un bastón que tenía recargado en su costado derecho se apoyó en el bastón y comenzó a caminar, al parecer no podía caminar bien, ya que rengueaba un poco y caminaba lentamente.

Jack la observaba fijamente, sin duda alguna, esa joven era muy bonita, pudo notar como sus blancas mejillas se tornaban ligeramente carmesís, al darse cuenta de eso, sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, apenas la conocía y ya se sentía atraído hacia ella.

La joven era ayudada por sus hermanos al caminar, el espíritu del invierno, curioso decidió seguirlos para ver donde vivían, por otro lado la joven ojiazul no podía evitar sentir que era observada, pero no le asustaba ni mucho menos le desagradaba esa presencia.

Finalmente luego de caminar un buen rato, llegaron a una cabaña de madera de dos pisos, y entraron en ella.

-¿Cómo estuvo su día?- preguntó una mujer adulta, también de cabellos rubios largos igual que la joven, si bien al parecer ella era su madre, ya que el parecido de ambas era bastante notorio.

-¡Excelente!- dijeron los niños, la joven solo sonrió.

-Me da mucho gusto que se hayan divertido- dijo un hombre adulto de cabellos color miel y ojos verdes.

-Bueno… ¿a quién le toca hacer la cena esta noche?- preguntó la mama.

-¡A Lynette!- dijeron los niños al unísono, mientras señalaban a la joven, Jack sonrió no solo ella era hermosa, sino también su nombre.

Unas horas más tarde todos ya habían cenado y se encontraban dormidos, Jack Frost se adentró lentamente en la habitación de la joven, no podía evitar sentirse atraído, la observo unos momentos mientras dormía y se dispuso a marcharse a ahí, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, por otro lado la joven solo esbozó una sonrisa estando dormida.

Pasaron unos días, la joven no podía evitar sentirse observada, aunque no le desagradaba, ya comenzaba a sentirse incomoda, pues no sabía de quien se trataba, era más o menos las doce del día, sus hermanos habían salido de paseo con sus padres, ella para no complicarles las cosas a sus progenitores decidió quedarse en casa, pero estaba más que aburrida, así que tomo su bastón, su bolsa y se dirigió a paso lento al lago en el cual suelen jugar sus hermanos.

Jack Frost se encontraba precisamente ahí, se sentía confundido ¿Por qué no podía quitar de su mente la imagen de esa joven? Unos pasos lo pusieron en alerta, se escondió para ver de quien se trataba, era nada menos que Lynette, sin pensarlo un sonrojo vino a sus mejillas nuevamente.

La joven se sentó en la roca que acostumbraba, saco de su bolsa un libro y se puso a leerlo, le gustaba mucho estar en ese lugar, aunque hacia frío y parecía que fuese a nevar, ella no perdía la oportunidad de ir de vez en cuando sola.

Jack se acercó lentamente y se puso detrás de ella, como lo había hecho la primera vez.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la joven mientras volteaba.

El espíritu del invierno estaba más que sorprendido se supone que ella no puede verlo o ¿solo había sentido su presencia?

La joven al voltearse se encontró con él, ese joven de cabellos blancos y ojos todavía mas azules que los de ella, se sonrojo al verlo, sin duda alguna se trataba de un chico muy apuesto.

-¿Pue… puedes verme?- pregunto extrañado.

-¿Eres tu quien siempre me observaba?- ignoro la pregunta del espíritu.

-Disculpa si te incomode, no fue mi intención- dijo cabizbajo, ya que se había vuelto a sonrojar.

-No te disculpes, la… verdad es que me agradaba sentirme observada- dijo la joven con un leve sonrojo.

Jack sonrió, lo que le había dicho la joven, lo había puesto muy feliz.

-Por cierto me llamo Lynette- dijo extendiéndole el brazo en señal de saludo.

-Soy Jack… Jack Frost- dijo el espíritu tomando de la mano a la joven, ambos se sonrojaron al sentir ese frío pero cálido contacto.

-¿Eres un espíritu?- pregunto ella sin soltar el agarre.

Jack no dijo nada.

-Disculpa mi pregunta, si no quieres no contestes- dijo cabizbaja mientras le soltaba la mano a Jack.

Rápidamente el albino le respondió –si… soy el espíritu del invierno y también soy un guardián- terminó de decir.

-¿Y puedes volar?- pregunto, al parecer no le sorprendió lo que Jack le habia dicho.

-Bueno sí. ¿Pero no te sorprende que sea un espíritu?- pregunto.

-Mis hermanos creen en ti, además ellos me dijeron que hace unos días te habían visto merodeando por aquí- dijo con una sonrisa.

A Jack no le extraño que lo hayan visto los hermanos de la joven, al fin de cuentas, él se había hecho muy conocido entre los niños gracias a Jamie quien no se cansaba de contar historias sobre el pero… ¿Por qué ella podía verlo?

-¿Tú también crees en mí?- fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-No lo sé, supongo que si- dijo.

Jack sonrió e hizo que la joven se sonrojara al ver tan linda sonrisa, ese era el inicio de su amistad y algo más.

Entre tantas preguntas, risas, relatos, comentarios y sonrojos, se pasó la tarde rápidamente, la temperatura había descendido considerablemente, a la joven no le quedó más remedio que retirarse a su casa, ya había obscurecido y tenía que caminar mucho y muy lento, debido a su pierna enferma, consecuencia de un accidente que había tenido en su niñez.

-Yo te llevo- le dijo Jack mientras tomaba a la joven entre sus brazos, la cual nuevamente se sonrojó al sentir tan cerca al albino.

El espíritu se dejó guiar por el viento y de un salto salió volando hacia la cabaña de Lynette, finalmente llegaron, el albino la dejo en la entrada de su casa justo después llegaba un automóvil, era su familia que apenas regresaban del paseo.

Jack se esfumó de ahí, no sin antes decirle a la joven que lo fuese a buscar al día siguiente.

El dia siguiente llego muy rápido, después de terminar de hacer sus quehaceres del hogar, la joven se despidió de sus padres con el pretexto de que iría con una de sus amigas, ambos solo asintieron, un largo rato después llego a las orillas del lago, donde vio como Jack Frost patinaba sin preocupación alguna por el hielo que cubría este.

No pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, ese era uno de sus más grandes sueños, el poder patinar, pero con su pierna en ese estado no podía hacerlo.

Jack entre risas mientas patinaba alcanzo a ver la joven, ese dia se veía más bonita que de costumbre, se acercó a la orilla y fue cando noto cierta tristeza en su semblante.

-¿Que te sucede?- pregunto con preocupación.

Lynette levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de Jack traspasándola, no pudo evitar sonrojarse asi que desvió la mirada, el espíritu un tanto extrañado tomo a la joven del mentón para girar su cabeza y así poderle ver.

-Patinar…- dijo la joven desviando la mirada –no puedo patinar- terminó de decir.

Jack solo sonrió –yo te enseño- dijo un tanto entusiasmado.

-Mi pierna no me lo permite- dijo la joven como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

-Claro que puedes, yo te ayudo- dijo el espíritu mientras tomaba a la joven de sus dos manos y la llevaba lentamente hacia el congelado lago, con su frió pie hizo que el hielo se pusiera lo suficientemente resbaloso como que la ojiazul se pudiese deslizar sin problema alguno.

Lynette estaba más que nerviosa, era la primera vez que patinaba luego del accidente, Jack era muy delicado con ella, la deslizaba suavemente por el hielo, poco a poco la joven comenzó a mover sus piernas, al sentir nuevamente deslizarse, una alegría inmensa invadió su ser, ella amaba patinar y se lo reprimió durante tanto tiempo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que se empezaran a escuchar risas en el lago, ambos se deslizaban por el frío hielo tomados de la mano, sin duda ese un momento que la joven nunca olvidaría.

Después de una hora de patinar sin parar decidieron que era hora de sentarse, la joven estaba tan casada pero aun asi quería seguir patinando, así que un tanto molesta tuvo que ceder a la petición de Jack, quien no quería que le pasara nada malo por forzar de más el hermoso cuerpo de la chica.

Jack Frost ya estaba en la orilla del lago, tenía tomado de la mano a la joven y la acercaba lentamente hacia él, cuando de pronto Lynette perdió el equilibrio y resbalo cayendo al suelo con Jack encima de ella, todo estaría bien si solo hubiesen caído pero…

El espíritu del invierno al ser arrastrado por la joven no solo termino sobre ella sino también sobre sus labios, sin siquiera pensarlo, ambos se encontraban besándose en el suelo cubierto de nieve, esa fue la primera vez que habían besado a alguien.

Ambos abrieron los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban y se separaron abruptamente, obviamente cada uno sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Yo… lo siento- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al joven espíritu.

-No te… preocupes- dijo ella desviando la mirada.

Jack no quería eso acabara así que tomo a la joven del mentón e hizo que girara su cabeza para verle a los ojos la cual estaba muy apenada.

-Tu… me gustas- dijo el espíritu en tono firme aunque titubeante.

Ella desvió la mirada, sin duda alguna ella también quería a ese joven, pero él era un espíritu no había mucho que ella pudiese hacer al respecto.

-No… no creo que sea bueno que nos sigamos viendo- dijo la joven mientras se soltaba del agarre de Jack.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto -¿acaso tu no sientes nada por mí?- termino de hablar esperando respuesta por parte de ella.

-Por supuesto que me gustas- dijo la joven – pero esto no es correcto, tú eres el espíritu de la diversión y yo solo soy una simple humana- término de hablar mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-Eso no me importa, tú me gustas desde el primer instante que te vi, tú le has dado a mi vida otra perspectiva, yo… no quiero estar sin ti- dijo el joven espíritu mientras con su mano secaba las lágrimas de Lynette que caían una y otra vez.

-Por favor no hagas más difícil esto para ti, ni para mí, no es correcto, además, yo algún día moriré y tu vivirás por toda la eternidad- decía con más lagrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas, ella también se había enamorado del espíritu del invierno.

-Pues entonces estaré junto a ti, hasta que ese día llegue- termino de decir para posteriormente besar a la joven, quien al principio se resistió, pero poco a poco fue cediendo a esos labios que la habían atrapado.

Y asi fue, como empezó esta historia de amor, Jack Frost nunca dejo sus responsabilidades como guardián, mientras la joven dormía, el salía a hacer su trabajo, pasaron muchos años, de la joven solo quedaba el recuerdo que algún día fue, sin embargo Jack nunca dejo de amarla como cuando la conoció.

Vivieron muchos años juntos y felices, pero como Lynette le había dicho a Jack en su juventud "yo algún día moriré" así fue.

El espíritu del invierno se encontraba frente a la tumba de su amada, derramando una que otra lagrima, aun así no se arrepiente de haber amado a esa joven que se había robado su corazón.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? ¿Merezco un review?

Espero que esta historia hay sido de su agrado, ya que por lo general yo escribo yaoi jeje, pero me esforce mucho en escribirla, asi espero no haberlos decepcionado.

Por último, muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
